icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:1seddiefan/Short, random, Freddie hating Carly and Sam
You're probably confused at the title, but write your own little story about Freddie getting sick of Carly rejecting him and Sam's insults, leaves them (even though her insults tuned down) I got this idea from Cartoonprincess blog Short, Stupid, Random, Seddie Things...XD so make sure you give her all the credit. I got this from listening a song that I happen to like. Sorry if my example is long. Example: (Freddie, Carly, and Sam are in the iCarly studio. After Sam glued alI of Freddie's things to the ceiling and Freddie found out that Carly helped her. There's Cellos, drums, some guitars, a microphone, and a piano in the studio) Carly: And that's all we have... Freddie: Not yet. Sam: What now? Freddie: I have something for you two. (Walks to the microphone, talking the microphone off the stand. Looks at the wall.) Come on out. (Six guys came out and the girls are shocked. Four guys get get the cells, one gets the guitar, and the last guy get to the drums) This song is directed to my friends Carly and Sam. (The two girls smiled and they looked at each other happy. The guys at the cellos started to play) Freddie (singing) I try to make it through my life in my way, there's you. I try to make it through these lies. And that's all I do. Just don't deny. Don't try to fight this. And deal with it. That's just part of it. Chrous Freddie: (still singing) If you were dead or still alive, I don't care. I don't care. Just go and leave this all behind. Cause I swear. (I swear) I don't care. I try to make you see my side. I try to stay in line, but your eyes see right through, that's all they do. I'm getting buried in this place. I got no room, you're in my face. Don't say anything, just go away. If you were dead or still alive. I don't care, I don't care just go and leave this all behind cause I swear (I swear) I don't care. solo (I'm changing everything, cause you won't be there for me, I'm changing everything cause you won't be there for me.) solo Freddie: (Noticed the shocked faces of Carly and Sam, then contuined singing) If you were dead or still alive, I don't care, I don't care. Just go and leave this all behing, cause I swear ( I swear) I don't care. If you were dead or still alive I don't care (I don't care) I don't care (I don't care) Just go and leave this all behind I don't care (I swear) I don't care. At all. Carly: Freddie I think these people aren't right as you're friends. The drummer: Right as friends? At least we treat Freddie as a human and that he has feelings. Freddie: Now I know who's funeral I'm not attending. (Motioned to Carly and Sam with his eyes.) You could post no matter how stupid, cheesy, crazy, unrealistic, boring, hilarious, and intersting it is. I had to look up the song without the bad word in it. So here you go, and I'm sure this will not be popular. Category:Blog posts